1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a melanogenic inhibitor and a pigmentation-lightening agent containing the same, more particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing a novel melanogenic inhibitor which is obtained by proliferating an established cell line from a warm-blooded animal, homogenizing the proliferated cells and recovering the same from the resultant homogenate, as well as to a pigmentation-lightening agent containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Melanin is present in the deeper part of the skin and plays an important role in the protection of the body from the affects of ultraviolet rays. Melanin is an important factor in medical science and cosmetology. It has been known that melanin is synthesized in the skin tissue. The presence of excessive melanin makes the skin dark and unhomogeneous distribution of melanin therein causes chloasma and ephelis. Such symptoms are important factors in cosmetology.
Conventionally, tyrosinase inhibitors, for example, vitamin C, glutathione and cysteine, have been used in order to decrease the level of melanin in the skin, as well as to produce a pigmentation-lightened skin.
Conventional tyrosinase inhibitors are unfavorably stable and insufficient in their efficacy in producing a pigmentation-lightened skin via viable cells. Hydroquinone and MBEH (monobezyl ether of hydroquinone), which exert a high efficacy in realizing a pigmentation-lightened skin, have been used as tyrosinase inhibitors, but they also inhibit the inherent physiological function of the skin, as well as causing side effects, for example, alphos, pigmentary disorder and contact dermatitis.